The End of the Beginning
by Reloadinghead
Summary: This is the story after the credits roll in the final season. My own idea of what would happen. Hope you guy's enjoy and please send feedback. REWRITE


"The End from the Beginning"

* * *

Outside in the City during the pouring rain and with the winds violently picking up, the anti-heroes chosen to save the world, stand prepared to give up everything for the chance to give the people of this world the right to live an even-handed life without evil's venomous grip tight around them. There stood four strong against the great and mighty army sent from true and demonic faces of death.

Gunn, a African-American almost at the edge of his own cliff of living with a wound ready to extinguish his mortal and fragile life, another was Spike, a blond haired vampire with smart ass mouth that would give as much as he takes and has a gift when it comes to killing people or "could be" disfigured things,then there was Illyria, a former "Old One" with great strength and ability that has lost the only person close to love in her life and he died in her arms loving her for whom she truly was{Fred}, and "The Chosen One" that stood in front of them all, like a king or a knight ready to prove himself for the recruited band of misfits.

The crowned king of this group and true leader was a vampire named Angelous aka. better know as Angel, who was chosen long before his own life changing moment in bloodsucking, to take down this great evil and make things right again. He was the reason for this great evil being there standing before them and he knew there was only one thing left to do, that was to put out this raging fire.

"I want the Dragon!" Angel said as he jumped and with a kick of his black steel toed boots against the top of the trash can he made it up and over the top of the tall building ready to take on this great armored scaled, and fire breathing beast. This feared Dragon roared over city looking down and it's giant flapping wings soaring over the nights blackened sky.

Illyria had no time right now to waste just standing there like nothing was going to happen with this death squad about to attack them so she made her way towards the undead army with the intent to destroy them all. Spike and Gunn couldn't even decided what to do or what was the best way to prepared the best option of attack or retreat before she ran into them.

Spike and Gunn both watched as Illyria made the first few monstrous beast look like she was shooting rabbits with a double barrel shotgun. Their bodies scattered through the air and their dismembered limbs spinning in the opposite direction. She was a true fighting machine meant to over-power and dominate as she went from thing to demon giving out her pain in violence, and all because of her significant loss a few moments before, and she needed to kill something.

Spike and Gunn Looked at each other rather impressed by the exotic blue demon woman, who used to be their old friend and was making her way forward through the foul creatures, and yet they needed to make a plan, and one very quickly.

"Yo Spike, I don't have much time man and I won't be much use. I..ahhhh.... won't man." as Gunn spoke in a weak tone and he took his hand off the bloody soaked shirt around the wound so he could see the severity of the damage he received earlier.

"Listen to me, We will be all right. These ugly mothers F*ckers!...." as Spike grabbed Gunn by his shirt and carried him into the closest building ".... get in there!".

Spike pushed Gunn around the door and stood him up against the inside wall, and just so he could get the door shut and securely locked. He took the fridge and slammed it against it's side and pushed it in front of the door to give them more time for the two out numbered warriors to think.

"You know for along time I never liked you. Spike.." sliding down the wall and feeling it getting harder to breath ".... Hell, I think I still do not like you ' but damn it, you got my respect. You have definitely earned it not backing out of this on.... Damn it hurts." Gunn said as he winced in pain.

"No need to stop laying there like a dead body and not being useful, start thinking of a what we can do to get out of here." Spike said walking back and forth trying to think of a place or simple solutions to help them.

"Why don't we get in one of those fancy sport cars and get the hell out of here." said Gunn leaning over with his blood covered finger pointing, to the slick painted sport cars that were showcased under the bright lights in the other room.

"We are lucky bastards, Do you know that? Now I will be right back. Stay right there and try to keep the blood inside." Spike said with a smile of sarcasm.

Spike ran through the door lighting quick as it was the only thing separating them from finding a way out and straight for the cherry red hot rod. He popped open the door and sat inside, with a smooth comfortable feeling sinking into the leather covered seat. He knew this was a sweet ride as he pulled down the visor above and watched the silver keys fall down into his lap, he felt something move deep inside him, it was luck was being a real angel right now and spreading her wings wide for them both.

Spike ran back to his fallen friend to find him hunched over and passed out on the cold floor. He was not going to leave him here for those vultures to chew on. He picked him up and carried him over his shoulder to the car and in the backseat with a thump.

Flipping the seat back and sitting down he turned the keys forward with a rattle to hear the roar of the engine turn over and start thunderously. The wheels streaked for forgiveness against the glossy floor as he hit the gas and spun the tires. They busted through the buildings show room and out the glass. The car slide to the side and it turned onto the street scattering glass and debris in every possible direction.


End file.
